Last Day Last Chance
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Of Love And FanFiction. 'This was it. This was my last chance before the school year ran out. I, Duncan Evans, was going to ask out miss perfect, Katie Milligan. Of course, they never really prepare you for this part in life.'


Last Day. Last Chance

She stood there so perfectly. Perfect. That was the word I would use to describe her, Katie Milligan. Perfect. Of course, she had never even glanced my way once. Not ever. I mean, why would she? I'm nothing special. Just plain ol' Duncan Evans. Nothing that a wonderful girl like Katie would be interested in.

I watched her as she cleaned out her locker. Every item that had been cluttered together in the organized hunk of metal was now being emptied into her zebra patterned backpack. Pens, pencils, her favorite sparkly pink notepad. That note pad brought back some good memories for me.

That notebook was really the first time I noticed Katie. And she noticed me. It was during one of biology lessons. Seating plan meant being forced to sit next to someone you don't want to. I, however, got stuck next to Katie. At first I was extremely reluctant. Katie, to me, was just that girl who over reacted and squealed so high pitched my ear drums would bleed. Her and her clone Sadie were the two most annoying girl anyone would have the displeasure of meeting. But, because of that notebook, I realized she knew I existed.

It was at the very beginning of our Sophomore year. Back when everyone is so young and foolish. Of course, nearly two years later and we're almost exactly the same. But, Katie had her notebook out. We were supposed to be taking notes on whatever Mr. Burgess was rambling on about the make-up of something or other. I never really paid attention in biology, or any class for that matter. I preferred to make my own entertainment.

I sat, swinging on the two back legs of my stool, bored out of my mind. The whole classroom was nothing but sciencey stuff. Nothing that amused me. So, being the nosy person I was, took a look to see what Katie was writing about. You know how you can tell a lot from the way people write? Well, my ma taught me about that. I was quite interested to see what deep secrets Katie was hider. But I found more than what I bargained for.

Katie wasn't taking notes, she was sketching. Sketching me. And it wasn't half bad. Of course, when you can tell someone is looking at your work, you automatically hide it. Katie slammed the pink notebook shut and never opened it again. When I tried to look at her, she kept her eyes fixed on Mr. B. It was as if she didn't want me to talk to her or have anything to do with her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sadie." Katie cried, hugging her best friend. The two had been inseparable for as long as I had known them. But luck was good. Sadie was going on vacation for three weeks, leaving Katie totally alone, vulnerable and needing a shoulder to cry on. Luckily for her, I had two perfectly good and available shoulders.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back." Katie nodded her head. I could see she was trying not to cry. She always got this twinkle in her eye when she was emotional. I thought it was cute. But no one could ever find that out!

This was it. This was my last chance before the school year ran out. I, Duncan Evans, was going to ask out miss perfect, Katie Milligan. Of course, they never really prepare you for this part in life. Which made it a lot harder to think straight when thinking of how to do it.

Sadie walked away from her best friend, yet not without stealing one last hug again. My nerves were on edge as Katie stood alone by her locker once again. I had no idea how this was going to work out. Was she going to say yes? Did she even like me? Too many thoughts were racing through my mind at once.

She came walking towards me in all her perfectness. Her sleek, black hair was pulled into two low ponytails for a change. And her twinkling eyes were focused on the school doors she was heading towards. Katie's broad hips swayed from left to right as walked in her heels with such care and balance.

Naturally, she walked right past me, not taking any notice. I was used to it. But this time I knew I had to speak out. So, I did.

"Katie." She stopped, turning towards me in almost perfect slow motion. I couldn't take my eyes off her perfectly glossed lips. I froze up. Nothing was coming out of my mouth. It had gone dry and I was lost for words.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"I-I..Hope you have a good Summer." Katie's lips curled into the most amazing smile I had ever seen. It lit up the dim school hallway, yet I was the only one who seemed to notice it. Everyone else just kept on walking, eager to get home to start their Summer vacation off the right way.

"Thanks." Her voice sang like angel's in my ears. "I hope you have a good Summer, too." I tried to smile at her, but only ended up as my usual smirk. It was just how my body responded to girls.

Katie turned back around and left the school building. As soon as she was out of sight I came to my senses. I chickened out again, making a fool of myself in the progress. At least there was always next year.

A/N: Not my best work...But I tried :)

I like pairing on Duncan and Katie. I just never thought of a plot for something before. Luckily this came up in Of Love And Fanfiction, giving me the perfect opportunity :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
